Grief
by Kary G
Summary: Jules will have to make a hard desicion when a person real close to her is in serious danger. Will she be able to do her job? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Grief**

**By: Kary G.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Flashpoint'

**A/N**: It's been a lot of months since I wrote a story of 'Flashpoint' my first story about this show is called _**'Guilt'**_. I stopped watching the show in the middle of the second season because I was traveling a lot to Mexico every Friday afternoon (I still go) and the show at the time was on Friday's night, and then it changed to Thursday and I lost track BUT then I decided to watch the first episode of the third season and I loved the episode, and YES I have to say it was very sad, and all the actors on the show did a wonderful job. Enjoy!

**A/N #2**: This is a AU..I don't know if Lewis had a wife or kids..I just saw in YouTube when he's calling his parents to tell them he loves them so much, but he didn't mention a wife or kids, but you'll see them in this story.

*******

The SRU Headquarters didn't seem the same place as before. A feeling of loneliness, and sadness could be felt. Especially the men locker room, every day the men went inside to change, and a photo of their fallen teammate Lewis would be in his locker. If they had done something different… Would Lewis still be here? That question was what Jules was trying to figure out. Everybody on the team took Lewis death hard, but nobody took his death that bad like his wife, and kids. Those kids were Lewis life.

Lewis would enter headquarters with a different picture of his kids, and every time he had a different story. He would come with his kids drawing papers or even their grade papers. He was so proud of them. Jules couldn't even imagine the pain those kids might be going through right now. Jules prayed every night that god would keep her father and four brothers safe. She wouldn't imagine if the pain she'll go through if one of them…

Jules was interrupted by Sam who was standing in front of her. When she looked up at him, a smile formed in his lips showing off his white teeth. "Penny for your thoughts," he said to his former girlfriend.

"Nothing to be worried about, I'm just trying to see what's next on my agenda after work, that's all," she told him.

"Is the name 'Sam' in your agenda by any chance?" Jules scoffed punching his arm lightly.

"You wish. No, my brothers decided to take me out to dinner tonight along with my father."

"Oh, that's good to know. Well, we're almost out of work so…" Jules stood up from her chair and headed to the gym. "Hey Jules! Wait for me!" Sam ran after her.

Once in the Gym both officers started to lift weights, and punch the bag a few times. Sam and Jules were the only ones in headquarters since Ed, and the others went to buy some food. It was Sunday, they had no time off but today seemed that the bad guys took a break too and that gave time to everyone to relax a little.

*******

***Somewhere Downtown***

A group of four men in their mid 30's sat in a small restaurant waiting for their food to be deliver, one of the men stood up when the waitress called his number out loud. He hurried to get his food, and went to where the other men were waiting for him.

They were ready to get out the door, when an explosion send them to the floor along with all the people in the restaurant. Everybody began to panic trying to run out, but a new group of three men armed, and with grenades in their hands enter the place.

"Nobody is going to get out of here, until I have what I came for!" the first man yell shooting the roof, raising the fear in the customers that stopped dead in their tracks and hit the floor.

*******

Ed returned to headquarters with coffee, and with some food for the team. They all sat down, and began to enjoy their coffee, and food. Until...

"TEAM ONE! TEAM ONE! Suit up! Shots fired at 415 Pine Street!" the women announce to the team.

Everyone stood up leaving their food aside. They ran to the trucks and went to the location they were given.

"How many shots? And how many hostages?" Jules got out of the truck, and went straight to the point. Sam Braddock next to her.

"Two shots about fifteen minutes ago, about 10 hostages. The subjects won't say what they're looking for,"

Greg turned around and called to Sam. "Sam, try to get any information on those three guys inside there. Jules come with me,"

Sam saw a waitress of the restaurant a few feet from him. The uniform and the name of the restaurant "Golden Fish" in the left-hand side revealed she worked there. Sam approached the woman, and began asking questions.

"Just when I was enjoying my coffee, and food somebody had to decide to do something stupid. I thought the bad guy had a free day," Jules sighed in frustration.

"I know the feeling, Jules." He told to the petite officer, he couldn't help, but smile this wasn't the first time that something like this happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"One of the waitresses gave the names of the three subjects: Alexander White, Marcus Dominguez, and Blake Thompson,"

"Spike, run a check on these guys. I wouldn't be surprised they had a pretty long rap sheet," Greg ordered to the "geeky" member. Spike's fingers typed wildly on the computer.

"You were right, boss. These three guys have a long rap sheet, assault with a deadly weapon, speeding tickets, you name it," Spike reply.

"Let's start to talk to these guys, and see if we can convince them to let the hostages go," Greg took a device, and dialed a few numbers. In a matter of second the phone inside the restaurant was ringing. Alexander White, a tall, and blonde hair man walked towards the phone, and pressed the 'Speaker' button.

"Alexander, Marcus, and Blake. My name is Sgt. Gregory Parker, I'm with the SRU. We're here to help…" Alexander cut him off.

"You're lying, the police always say that. Do you think we're stupid? We are not letting these people go, until I have the person I'm looking for!"

"Why don't you let me know about this person you're looking for," Greg tried one more time.

"He killed my girlfriend two years ago, and I want him to pay for what he did to her!" Alexander fired a third shot to the roof. "He was supposed to save her, but he let her die in front of him. I know he's here, and he'll pay for it!"

"Why are you so sure about this person letting your girlfriend died?" Greg questioned one more time.

"Because he called me a few days later telling me all this crap of how sorry he was. He was more important than her!" Alexander was mad at this point.

"Do you know this person's name?" Sgt. Parker asked again.

"Of course, I know that bastards name. His name is Robert Callaghan," and with that the line went dead, and an explosion, and more shots broke the silence.

"My brother…"Jules whispered getting the attention of her boss, and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grief**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. IF there's anything you want me to add, change or something else, please let me know. It'll take a few more days to upload the third chapter if not a week. Usually the way I work is.. I finish the story first, and then I post the chapters each week, but this time. I'm not prepared with the whole story, but I do have a part of chapter 3. Once again… THANK YOU!

Alexander walked a few seconds, and stopped dead in his tracks pointing his gun to a little girl that was scared, and crying on the floor, her mother tried desperately to hush her. "I wanna play with your daughter," he said coldly to the scared mother who couldn't do anything, but instead let her daughter go. "Don't cry sweetie. We'll have a good time together. Uncle Alexander will show you how to shoot a gun,"

The little girl was shaking so hard. Her sobs could be heard, the restaurant. "Robert! I know you're here! You better let me know where you are or she'll die!" Alexander announce to his hostages. He knew he was there, tracking his footsteps thanks to a chip sort of like a GPS he applied to his truck. He had the phone's number, knew he had three brothers, and a sister who worked with the SRU. He knew his sister will be here saving him, but somehow a picture of Robert wasn't available.

*******

"Jules? What did your brother do?" Sam asked Jules who was still in shock. She wished his brother wasn't inside that place.

"My brother Robert is a retired cop. He returned to Canada from the U.S. the reason he retired was because of what he thought he did wrong. My brother was undercover a few years ago in California trying to bust some drug dealers, and Alexander's girlfriend was one of the drug dealers. Somehow my brother's cover was blown by another person, and she cornered him, and threatened to kill him. My brother reacted quickly, and the gun was fired accidentally thanks to all the struggling, and fighting… Alexander's girlfriend was killed. Robert then heard that she was pregnant, and that was shocking to him to the point where he called Alexander and let him know he was sorry…Alexander at the end threatened my brother, but we never thought it was going to be this real. I mean as a member of the police you get these threats all the time and 99% are not true." Jules finished her story.

"Jules, where are your brothers right now?" Greg had to ask. He hated this bad feeling on his stomach, but he had to make sure Jules brother was safe.

"They're at home. We were all supposed to go out tonight for dinner. They're supposed to be there…" she said pulling out her cell phone from her pocket making the call to her father's home.

*******

"Hello," A man in his mid 50's answered the phone waiting for a response.

"Hello Dad. It's me Jules…I was just wondering how were the guys doing. They said something about taking me to dinner tonight…Do you know if Robert is there with you?" Jules question her dad trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hey Jules. They're not here right now. They went to a restaurant downtown to buy some food.. You know how your brothers are about food; they couldn't wait for you tonight. Is something wrong?"

Jules bit her bottom lip harder so she wouldn't start breaking down in front of her team, and also her father who waited for her reply on the phone. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just going to talk to them to let them know that I will be late. I have a lot of things to do here at Headquarters. Dad, I have to go. I'll call later, ok. I love you, bye." She hung up, and turned to her boss taking a long, deep breath.

"They are inside the restaurant. My brothers are inside," she covered her mouth with her hand, and quickly tight her hold on the large gun she had on her hands.

*******

Robert looked at his three brothers. His eyes said it all. He was willing to risk his life for that little girl. Somehow that little girl reminded him of his sister Jules, when she was five. He was the overprotective brother. He saw a mini-Jules in Alexander's arms. He couldn't act anymore he had to save her, and all those people that were with him, including his brothers.

"Alexander! I'm here!" Robert yelled at the top of his lungs, standing up slowly from the floor, wit his hands up in the air.

"Well, hello there. Finally… after all, we met. I think you and I have some unfinished business, now don't we," He pushed the little girl to the floor so hard, that the poor girl cried out in pain.

Robert fist tighten even more, and his knuckles turned white. He was pissed, that little girl didn't deserve to be treated like that. Alexander's gun was pointed straight to Robert's face.

"What do you want to do?" Robert questioned Alexander. "Do you want to shoot me? Don't waste more of your time, and do it, so all these people can go home safe,"

"No… I mean I want to kill you, but that's too easy. I want to see your sister suffer," an evil grin spreading from ear to ear. "I supposed that's your sister, the small chick with the cap," he pointed out seeing Jules last name 'Callaghan' on the left hand side of her uniform.

"How did you--?"

"How did I know? Thank god internet exists. Isn't that great? I have you here in this restaurant ready to kill you, and your brothers, and yet your sister is outside trying to find a damn way to save you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Grief**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had to throw this crazy idea in there…. you'll see it at the end. I know it sounds crazy but let's pretend that there's a modified more modern weapon or device.. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end. Enjoy!**

*******

Outside the restaurant, Jules couldn't help but prepare her sniper. If Alexander or any of his friends did something to her brother Robert, she was going to beat the crap out of their brains with a quick and clean shot.

"What do you want to do, boss?" Sam spoke looking at Jules reaction when Alexander pointed the gun to her brother.

"Let's negotiate, and see if we can make Alexander to back off," Greg took the phone and dialed the restaurant.

*****  
**

The phone rang, startling the people who were lying on the floor. Blake hurried to pick it up knowing that Alexander was not going to do it since he was busy with Robert.

"What do you want?" Blake snapped.

"We just want to make sure everybody is ok. Work with me, I guarantee you…if you let these people go you won't have any charges, and will be released, as well as Marcus,"

Blake thought about it for a minute. "No, I don't think so," he hung up the phone, and looked at Alexander.

Shaking his head from one side to another. "Stupid police," Alexander laughed hearing Blake's' comment.

"Why don't you let all these people go? The only person you have the problem is with me," Robert suggested.

"Like I said…I want to get even. I'll kill you, so that your sister feels the meaning of true pain. You shouldn't have wasted your time making that phone call, just to tell me you were sorry. You don't even know what 'sorry' means," Alexander told Robert as he pulled out a package.

"Marcus come here." Alexander made it an order. "Now Robert, turn around… don't do anything stupid or my friend here will shoot you in a second," Robert didn't have a choice, and turned around fearing the worst.

*******

"We got to go in there, and save them!" Jules was desperate at this point. She wanted to save her brothers. She stood there helpless as Alexander told something to Robert, and in response he turned around.

"We'll get them out of there, Jules. Hang in there sweetie," Greg told to the scared female whose hands were holding tighter her sniper each second.

'Sweetie' that same word was heard all the time thanks to her father. Greg left his police attitude for a minute and comfort Jules with his words. Jules nodded, and took a deep breath. She had to think straight, especially in this situation where she had 4 brothers inside the store.

*******

Robert stood still. His eyes shut, he could feel something glued to his skin, sweat beads began dancing in his forehead revealing his nervousness running through his body. Alexander took Robert's arm, and led him outside the store. Marcus behind his boss pointing the gun at Robert's head.

All the officers outside prepare for the worst. "Jules Callaghan!" Alexander yelled at the female SRU. "How does it feel to know that your brother is going to die?" Jules couldn't speak. "Answer the damn question Ms. Callaghan," He spoke once more.

"…and how do you feel knowing that you have a sniper a few feet away from you ready to blow the brains out of your head?"

"I love that attitude. Mean, defiant, fierce," Alexander looked Jules all the way down to her toes. "I think I'm starting to love your sister, Robert." An evil grin appeared on his lips. From the moment Alexander exit the store Sam was next to Jules. He wasn't happy to hear what Alexander had to say of his Jules.

"Let him go, Alexander." Jules spoke with a firm, and cold voice. Her sniper pointing straight at Alexander.

"No, I will not let him go. I can't…don't you see," he told her pointing to a package that was glued to her brother's stomach. Everybody froze… it was…. It was a bomb.

"We'll make this more interesting," he moved his hand, and Marcus ran inside for a backpack, and came back. "Let's play a game…. My friend Marcus will put some fake tile floor, and is up to your brother to get to you to the safe side. I just hope he doesn't end just like your friend Lewis,"

"What are you talking about?!" Jules asked.

"This tile floors have inside a modern and modified landmine, I think you all know how that works. Robert start walking, and if you don't do it then I'll shoot you,"

"_Landmine…oh god. Not again,"___Jules thought._**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Grief**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter… I wanted to leave you with this cliffhanger :P I'll update in a few more days… I'll try the next chapter to be a little bit longer. Thank you so much for all the people that review my last chapter. I never thought this story was going to have 10 reviews, and 3 chapters! Well… enjoy!**

Robert had to walk. He looked one more time at his sister. The fear was evident in the female SRU officer. He took a deep breath and he moved his lips, so she understood the message. 'I love you' and with that Robert started walking…

*******  
Nobody could do something about it, not Robert, not Sam, not Jules. Nobody.. They just hope that Robert didn't step in a landmine… Jules couldn't speak, couldn't shout, and couldn't cry. Before her she had a man trying to run to her side, but what Jules saw was Lewis.

Jules had to blink twice to be brought back to reality, and see that the man in front of her was not Lewis, but her brother Robert. If only her friend Lewis was alive, if only they did what Spike was telling Lewis to do… But they never did, they never listen, and he died.

Sam moved cautiously away from Jules. He had to do something, and he knew what to do. Alexander was so focus on Robert that he didn't pay attention when Sam moved away from where all the officers were in position, he carefully opened a door of one of the buildings, and began to run upstairs.

*******

Jules couldn't take it anymore. "Robert stop!" she begged to her brother.

Alexander looked up at Jules. "He will not stop, or he's dead! If I were you Ms. Callaghan I'll keep my mouth shut,"

*******

Jules eyes showed unshed tears, she never let go of her sniper. She saw how her brother walked… his steps were slow, sweat drops fell down his forehead, and then he came to mind. Lewis…

Why did god have to take Lewis away from her, from her friends? Was she being selfish? She didn't even care if she was. He left his life, his wife, and his kids. If only they listen at what Spike said.. Damn it! Life was so unfair to her, and to her friends. A shout snap her out of her thoughts…

"Keep walking!" Alexander's voice roar to Robert, Jules brother did not move. Something was wrong… deep inside him knew that if he kept walking something not so good was going to happen.

"You have three seconds to walk Robert! If not I'll pull the trigger, and you'll be dead in a matter of seconds. You decide!"

Damn pressure… Jules wanted to run, but she just couldn't. She felt so useless at that moment. She turned to talk to Sam, but Sam wasn't there…. where the heck was he when she needed him the most? She turned around trying to find him…. suddenly, a shot broke the silence… Jules couldn't turn around. He was gone….

"Nooo!" she heard herself scream. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grief**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Kary G.**

Jules heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, the tears streamed down her face, her hands shook violently, and she couldn't turn around until she heard Greg screamed.

"Freeze! Don't move!" he took a few steps. Spike took a device to check where the landmines were located on that fake floor.

"Sarge!" Spike was in shock. "There's not a single landmine in this fake tile floor,"

Greg quickly moved inside the store, and took the hostages outside away from Robert who still had a bomb attached to his stomach. "Spike! Help Robert with that bomb!" and THAT'S when Jules took the courage to look at her brother standing, and a dead Alexander on the floor.

*****  
**Sam looked at the scene from the top of the building. A clean shot was all it took to end Alexander's life. He hurried downstairs to see Jules.

*******

A sense of relief, happiness, and adrenaline travel inside her veins, that joy lasted a minute when she noticed Spike trying to deactivate the bomb.

Spike hands were sweaty as well as his face. The environment around them felt tense. Why was Spike taking so long to get rid of that bomb? She was so distracted looking at his friend trying to help his brother that she didn't notice Sam behind her, until he touched her shoulder was when she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sam told her.

"It's ok… and thank you, Sam," he nodded, but felt Jules arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek, a weird feeling travel inside each person's body. Sam felt the need to look for her mouth, and kiss her fiercely. Jules wanted to let her hands play on his muscular chest, and to see those blue eyes.. both wanted to rip the clothes apart… they wanted to kiss each other skin, to feel the burning passion consuming one another… Jules had to break that moment of lust that both SRU officers were having on their minds.

Jules brothers approach her hugging her so tight that she felt she was going to die for suffocation.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" one of her brothers asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said.

"_Jules,"_ a voice called her through her radio that was hidden in some pocket on her union.

"Jules here. What's wrong Spike?" she questioned Spike who was working a few feet from her.

"_I want you to get all the people out of here, this bomb is about to blow up in 3 minutes. I want you, and the others to get out now,"_ he made it an order.

"I can't leave you Spike, and my brother. Non I will not go," her stubbornness was becoming to win.

Robert took the radio from Spike_. "Juliana, listen to me. If you don't get these people out of here along with your friends, they'll die… we're all going to die. I'm giving you an order to get the hell away from here,"_

"I will not do that, Robert." Greg approached Jules. His face said it all..

"You have no choice with me Jules, I'm giving you an order to get out of here, this is dangerous, and.." Jules cut Greg off.

"Don't you think I know that! I can't leave Spike, and Robert alone. No…" she took the radio once again. "Listen to me Spike… find a damn way to get rid of that bomb, I can't loose Robert.." she paused for a moment. "Just like we lost Lewis," she took a deep breath. "So, don't tell me to get away from the area, because I will not do that!" her voice firm. Sam, Greg, everybody knew she was NOT getting away from that area…

Robert looked at Spike, and spoke on the radio. "_Damn it Jules! Do as you are told. If I die…"_

"Stop it…" she said.

"_Juliana… if I die, I want you to be there for dad along with our brothers…"_

"You will not die! You will live, and will have a normal life just like everybody else... You can't die, not like Lewis… You can't leave me. Not now! So, you better listen to me… mark my words.. I WILL NOT GO, I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE, I'LL DIE WITH YOU IF I NEED TO, BUT PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO GET AWAY," tears of fury, and desperation ran down her cheeks.

**2 minutes 15 seconds….**

"Get out here Jules!" Spike yelled so everybody could listen. The time was running out. Spike needed to get rid of that bomb. He needed to save Robert. Jules was right on something… he was not letting him die, he deserved to live a normal life… he needed to save him… he couldn't save Lewis.. damn destiny, but now he had a choice: Save his best friend brother.

Spike was so nervous that his hands were shaking violently… a lot of cables, a lot of colors… a blue, red, brown, yellow, pink, the whole freaking rainbow was on that bomb… he cut a few of them… and now there was only two… if he cut the wrong he was going to blow up in little pieces.. he had two choice: the red one, or the blue…

**1 minute 15 seconds….**

"Come on Spike, you can do it," a voice inside him told him, reminded him, and demanded him to do something… but which cable was the correct one?

**35 seconds…**

He didn't know which cable to cut… his heart was pounding so hard, and loudly, that he stopped breathing for a moment giving Robert a chance to see Spike's heart pounding, and pounding…

**25 seconds…..**

Blue cable… red cable. Spike couldn't follow the _"which cable is prettier?" _game.

"_Oh god, which one is the one I need to cut…"_ he thought to himself.

**8 seconds……**

**7…..**

**6…**

**5...**

**4…**

**3….**

**2…**

**1….**

_**Click!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Grief**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Here's another chapter… I put a flashback of Jules negotiation with Dale, and somehow fit that whole flashback into the story as best as I could… I hope you like it, and one more thing like I said in the beginning I don't think Lewis was married or with kids, but you'll see that in this chapter. Enjoy!**

3…

2…

1…

Click!

Spike sighed. He decided to cut the blue cable, and after all he did a good choice. "He's safe!" he yelled out loud giving Robert a hug.

Jules wiped her tears, and laughed. "Yes!" he ran towards her brother, and gave him a big hug. "Thank god you're ok," tears of joy traveled down her face.

"It's so good to hug you, Julie," his brother lifted his sister on the air. Everybody came to where Jules was and all the people around them celebrated with the SRU officers.

It felt so good to have her brother back… she look at her bracelet o her left hand, and look up at the sky thanking Lewis for everything, but still the grief that Jules felt for his fallen friend was still fresh… Jules excused from the group, and told one of her brothers that she was going to go to her apartment. She needed time alone… after all that happen…

**  
*****

Jules Callaghan sat in her living room. The TV was off, her cell phone lying on the sofa next to her, no sounds just the sunlight coming in and invading her house like a stranger. Her eyes focused down on her wrist band with the name of her fallen friend _L. Young __BADGE__ 1902_. She never thought negotiating with a person the way she did with Dale could cause such an impact on her team and also herself. She never thought she would remember how she helped Dale until Greg words with Alexander hit her head.

Just like her words with Dale, so true, and yet so heartbreaking, the pain was unbearable… same as her words..

****Flashback****

"Hey Dale. My name is Jules..." Jules said to Dale taking a few steps forward.

"You stay back!" he barked pointing his gun at her, at the same time trying to protect Zoe.

"Absolutely," Jules reply putting her hands at front so Dale could see that the SRU female was not a threat. "I'm going to take a few steps back here, and give you some space," taking a few steps back Jules waited for him to calm down.

"_Now remember it's all about keeping Zoe close to him, He just found his daughter, he's not going to let her go," Sgt. Greg reminded Jules of the situation._

Jules waited until Sgt. Greg finished what he had to say to her, and then she began to make Dale to change his mind, not only for his sake, but for Zoe's also. "Dale, you're really close to the edge right now, You want to keep her safe, you might want to take a few steps forward," Jules let Dale know as he drag Zoe to his side, motioning and speaking at the same time.

In the meantime, Leah and Sam prepare to place themselves right down the cliff to save Dale of Zoe, just in case Dale decided to go down that path.

"Quick question Sergeant," Jules told his boss by the ear piece she had at that moment. "If he thinks Zoe's his daughter…" Greg cut Jules off immediately.

"_Don't contradict him, but don't reinforce his delusional either," Greg announce to her._

"Find common ground," was her response.

"_That's right. Your job isn't to cure Jules. Your job is to get him out of this crisis. That's it your doing great, just keep doing what you're doing."_

"Hey Dale! Can you tell me something about the woman you're with? I can tell that she means a lot to you," Jules kept talking to the guy. Slowly approaching more and more to where he was with a scare Zoe. "You know I admire what you're trying to do right now. I do, you're putting up a fight to what you think is right. You're putting yourself on the line," she kept walking towards him.

"_No response means that he got your attention," Sgt. Greg spoke once more to Jules. _

"We all want the same thing here," Jules let Dale know one more time.

Spike spoke holding the earphones tightly, interrupting Jules. "Hold on. I think I've got something," he waited a little bit more and heard Dale speak thanks to the special devise Spike was holding in his hands _'she's playing mind games with us again,'_ were Dale's words.

"He says you're playing mind games, Jules."

"They think after all this time, I'm going to give you up," Dale told Zoe still holding her tight to him. Dale kept his focus to the team, giving time to Zoe to get away from him.

Zoe took her opportunity to elbow his stomach. "No,, No, don't go Wendy!" Dale yelled at Zoe.

"Please trust me! Don't go!," Dale pleaded with Zoe.

"Zoe, take it easy," Jules told the scare girl.

"_Come on you guys talk to me. What's going on?" Greg started to fire questions at his team._

Ed was the next one to talk. "Boss, Zoe tried to run, he got her back. He's escalating,"

"Boss, we're in position," Same let his boss know his status.

"That's good Sam, wait in position until I say so," Ed told the blonde officer.

"Please don't go, don't leave me!" Dale hugged Zoe by the waist. She couldn't get away.

"Take it easy Zoe!" Jules yelled in the back trying to calm down Zoe. "Dale, why don't you let her go? Let's see what she has to say," Jules kept speaking.

"I will NOT LET HER GO!" Dale shouted back.

"_Jules you gotta jump in, and take control," Greg had to let Jules what she had to do next._

"Dale, what happen to Wendy was not your fault!" Jules wanted to jump and save the girl, but she knew that a wrong move and Zoe was dead.

"I will not let her go! If I let her go, I'm going to loose her forever!" Dale kept saying. Pushing Zoe a little bit more to the edge of the cliff, Zoe took her opportunity and with her elbow, she hit Dale in his stomach, and gave her time to run. Dale's body began to fall off the cliff, but Sam and Leah caught him. Dale took a hold of Zoe's ankle and dragged her with him.

"No!" Jules yelled at the top of her lungs, and she took Zoe's hand just as Ed came running, and took both of the girls.

"I got you, I got you," Ed told to the girls.

"We've got him!" Sam yelled letting Ed know that Dale was safe. "Guys secure the ropes!"

Spike and another member of the team, did as they were told to do. Leah looked up at Dale. "You've got to let her go now, ok?"

Dale's didn't release Zoe's ankle. "I will not let her go!"

Jules had to do something so that Dale could let Zoe go. **"Dale! Is this what you call having someone safe now? Listen to me! I'm sorry that Wendy disappear from your life, I cannot even imagine what you have been through, ****But I do know what it is like to lose some body, who had absolutely no business dying, and not to have a chance to say good-bye, and to be disgusted with people for just walking down the street like the world is the same place, that if you have just done something different, he still might be here... So, you can keep on struggling, and get both of yourselves killed, and that WILL BE your fault. Or you can let go, and let yourselves live. What would Wendy want you to do?"** Her eyes revealed all the emotions that fought deep inside her, her eyes never leaving Dale as he sobbed. "What would she want you to do, Dale?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Dale sobbed more, and finally let go of Zoe. Jules and Ed help Zoe.

********

Jules had to wipe the tears that were now running down like raindrops. She missed Lewis so much. She just couldn't imagine the pain that his wife was going through right now, and his kids. That hurts the most, his kids.

Every member of the team were getting out of this emotional roller coaster, but Jules..she was going down, and fast. She was on time at work, and help in everything, but she didn't get together with her friends anymore. Everything was so different without Lewis..it was a torture walking to her job, and not see him, it was a torture not having to greet and joke around with him, and then his brother Robert..

She looked again at her wrist band. Her hands were shaking of all the pain, and the sobs that wrecked her body in the moment. Everybody on the team notice her sudden behavior. They knew she was hurting, they were too, but they learn to move on. That word sounded horrible 'moving on'. If they didn't move on they were going to be in that deep and darkest hole their entire lives.

Jules heart hurt even more, when she saw Spike. The way he screamed when Lewis told him that "Everything was going to be ok" the way he screamed when he heard the horrible sound the landmine deliver, the way Spike's tears hit the ground.

She remembered she couldn't scream, she wanted to, but instead she cried. Her legs felt butter; she had lost a special person. Lewis to Jules was family. She felt like a lost child. Sam noticed how Jules began to withdrawn from them. He tried to talk to her numerous times, but Jules, stubborn Jules...all she could do was turned around, and let him standing there.

She wasn't hearing his speech, but he needed him so much right at this moment.

********

"Robert. Where's Jules?" Sam questioned the female SRU brother.

"She went home. She didn't look so good, she needs time Sam. She needs time to recover from what just happen, she needs to let go of all that rage, and sadness that's consuming her life everyday."

Sam nodded. "I'll go talk to her"

"Thank you, Sam" Robert patted Sam's back. Sam climbed to his truck, and instead of going to Jule's home immediately he decided to pick up someone that could help Jules more than he could to mourn Lewis.

******  
**Sam parked his truck outside Jules home, and for the third time he looked at the woman beside him. "Are you sure?" he asked to his companion.

"Yes." The woman's skin was ebony, and her hair was black, and straight, down to her shoulders. Her eyes revealed a peace…something that couldn't be said with words. She wore black pants, and a black blouse. Her shoes were black also, and her left hand showed a wedding ring.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of Sam's truck, and walked to Jules's door. Sam right behind her, Sam sighed hoping, praying that Jules could be better after this.

******  
**Sam knocked a few times. Jules answer the door, and fake a smile, even though her eyes revealed another thing. Her smile erased when she saw the woman next to Sam.

"Tanya. Did something happen with the kids? What's going on?" Jules fired questions. What was the reason that Tanya was here, and with Sam.

"The kids are fine," Tanya simply said.

"Please come on in. Take a seat, would you like something to eat? Water?" Sam and Tanya shook their heads.

"Thank you Jules, but I'm here to talk to you," Tanya told to the petite officer.

"Me? About?"

"Jules, look at you. Don't feel guilty for what happen to Lewis. Don't blame yourself for your brother. Thank god he's fine, and safe…he just was in the wrong place at the wrong time…same as Lewis, but your brother is alive" Tanya took her hand.

"I don't know what are you talking about, I'm fine. Why…why are you doing this?" Jules tried to hold the tears back.

"No, you're not honey," Sam moved a few hair strands that were on her face.

"Jules, what happened to Lewis was an accident. It's been a little over a month. You have to let him go. We all learn to. The kids ask a lot about their auntie Jules. They need you as much as they need me and the team to heal and walk through the grief. If I'm doing it, I know you can. Lewis wouldn't want you to be like this. You're not living…"

"I just…" Jules broke down. Sam had never see Jules in this much pain. Tanya's arms went around Jules.

"Please do it for him. The boys need you, the team needs you, Sam needs you," Tanya kept talking softly to Jules. Sam never letting go of Jules hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grief**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 7**

Tanya stood up, and looked at Jules. "It's time to let go, and live like it was your last day," she bent down and kissed Jules head. "I have to go, but I know that you'll be able to stand up from the floor,"

Sam looked at Tanya. "Let me give you a ride," but Tanya cut him off.

"It's ok. Stay with Jules, and Sam…thank you," Tanya said and walked out of Jules home.

Jules didn't say a word instead she let the tears fall. Sam wiped her tears away, and embraced her putting his forehead against hers. "It's ok honey. Please, don't do this to yourself. I want you back, I miss you so bad, and I hate seeing you like this,"

Ever since Lewis death Jules and Sam relationship seemed a little distant. Jules looked up at Sam. "Ok, where do I start?"

Grey clouds gathered around the sky scaring the sun and its warmth. The cemetery looked like a frighten place to be, but she knew she had to do it. It was now or never or she wouldn't be able to move forward.

Sam stood behind Jules giving her space. Jules saw the stone with her fallen friends name written. So much sadness felt in the air, a thunder roar letting her know rain was coming in a few seconds. "This is so hard Lewis, is hard to let go. But I do know you are in a better place, and will take care of your team, and your family too," she brushed away a tear, and placed two red roses on the stone.

A drop hit Jules hand. Taking a deep breath she stood up, and turned to see Sam. There was something different in the female SRU officer eyes. She offered her hand to Sam, and without thinking twice he took it. Her right hand went around Sam's neck breaking the distance between them. Lips against his, kissing breathlessly, passionately, fearless, showing the best both could show: love.

"Welcome back, babe." Sam said just as the rain began to pour down on them, more silent drops penetrated each others clothes. But, they didn't care about the rain. She was back, Jules Callaghan was back.

The End.

**A/N**: I know that you'll be surprised as me because it was a small chapter, and also the end. I tried to come up with something crazier or better, but I'll do that for the next story. After reading a long quote of another of my favorites shows I decided to do another story about Jules (You know how you read something and an idea comes to mind..Well that's just what happened to me =D ). I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I apologize for the waiting, and thank you to all my readers who gave me that push to keep writing more stories of this amazing show 'Flashpoint'


End file.
